Metal sheets are bent into a desired shape by means of generic bending presses, also called mechanical press brakes, mostly according to a bending plan. Depending on the type of bend to be created, the corresponding bending tools are provided on the top beam and the lower beam prior to the bending process to be carried out. To complete a bending plan, different bending tools must oftentimes be arranged one after the other on the top beam and on the lower beam.
The bending tools of a bending press are for example stored in a bending tool cabinet and are removed therefrom as needed or are stored therein in the case of non-use of the corresponding bending tool, receptively. Tools are furthermore required for machine maintenance as well as for changing the bending tools.
It is a disadvantage of the known solution that, for equipping the bending press, the bending tools must in each case be transferred from the bending press to the bending tool cabinet and back to the bending press.
From a different technical field, namely from the field of tinsmithery, the company Thalmann Maschinenbau AG, CH-Frauenfeld, offers a swivel bending machine for bending sheet metal adapter plates under the name THAKO, which has a tool drawer with material for the machine maintenance as standard equipment. Exchangeable bending tools, however, are still stored separately.
It is the object of the invention at hand to create a bending press for bending metal sheets, which does not have the above-mentioned disadvantages and which in particular makes it easier for the operator to change bending tools.